


Turning Point

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [27]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Pregnant Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Hys doesn't take the fact that there are two princesses on the team well.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 4





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-seven of the "Cursed" series. Akira is five months pregnant.

"Turning Point"

Princess Amue was turning out to be an excellent temporary pilot, which made Akira less stressed out than she could have been. Fala was still learning how to handle Black, but Isamu took command like he was a natural. The only person not happy with Amue on the team was Hys. Naturally, she thought a princess's place was _not_ in a large mechanical lion on the front lines of battle. Nobody on the team paid her any mind, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do as it came to a head one day after GoLion had successfully defended Altea from the Galra again.

The team and Akira had met up in the control room and were congratulating each of the pilots on their success, ignoring Hys, who was also present.

Hys wasn't taking it well that she was being ignored, so she stalked over to the group with her hand raised, intending on striking Kogane across her face. In Hys's view, it was all Kogane's fault that there were two princesses on the team. Isamu caught her hand before it could strike his fiancée. She spluttered. "How _dare_ you-"

"No. How dare _you_ try to strike Aki!?"

Fala turned to face Hys, putting herself between her royal governess and her commanders. "Hys, were you about to strike Kogane?"

Hys didn't respond verbally. She lifted her skirts and left the control room.

Akira gripped Isamu's arm. "Isa, I think I need to sit down."

Isamu carefully scooped up his pregnant fiancée and carried her to the lounge. He sat down and settled her between his legs, curling his arms around her and coming to rest on her baby bump. Isamu grinned. "I can feel the baby moving, Aki."

"Yes, they are moving a lot right now."

"They?"

"Well, we don't know the gender right now, so our baby may be a boy or a girl."

"Do we get to find out before he or she is born?"

"We should be able to find out at my next appointment." Akira snuggled against Isamu's chest. "Thank you, Isa, for stopping Hys."

"I couldn't let her hit you." Isamu buried his face in his fiancée's hair. Akira sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and enjoying laying between Isamu's legs.

Fin


End file.
